¿Verdad o Reto?
by Chocolate y Vainilla
Summary: El como una inocente propuesta española termino en la Tercera Guerra Mundial. O casi.


**Disclaimer:** La Franquicia Hetalia es de Hidekaz.

 **Resumen:** El inicio de la Tragedia...

 **Palabras:** 1.035 (Supuestamente. No se)

* * *

 _Edificio de las Naciones Unidas, Nueva York._

 _2015._

Estados Unidos estaba dando un discurso frente a cientos de cámaras de CNN, RT, BBC y EuroNews, mientras los demás países se dedicaban a escuchar seriamente. Muy seriamente. Demasiado. Incluso Francia e Inglaterra no se tiraban flechas por primera vez en 4 meses.

-Y por último, el Fondo Monetario internacional junto con el Banco Mundial prestara un total de 130.000 millones de dólares a las naciones cuya divisa sea el euro con 1,95% de interés y con fecha de paga para el 1 de Enero de 2020, mientras que las naciones pertenecientes a la Unión Europea que no usen el euro recibirán 70.000 millones de dólares con 3,95% de interés y con fecha de paga para el 1 de Enero de 2018.

Todos los allí presentes aplaudieron. Poco a poco, los reporteros fueron retirándose hasta que el último de todos salió del recinto cerrando la puerta.

Chile se paró de su puesto, y con pasos tímidos llego a la puerta para entre abrirla.

-Weones, ya se fueron los conchesumadre.

Hubo un silencio. De repente, todos voltearon a ver a Estados Unidos.

-Estados Unidos, ¿cómo que mis británicos tienen que pagar 3,95% de interés y la frog solo un 1.95%? ¡Yo también tengo problemas con el déficit, descerebrado!-Chillo Inglaterra.

Estados Unidos quedo confundido.

-Iggy, tú no estás en recesi...

-Estados Unidos, eres demasiado injusto con el hermano mayor, yo tengo demasiadas cuentas que pagar y esa es una deuda que me matara-Sollozo Francia mientras mordía "masculinamente" un pañuelo rosa.

Estados Unidos vio extraño a Francia.

-Pero si la decisión no fue m...

-Estados Unidos-San, mi gobierno está gastando demasiado dinero en las pensiones pero no puede bajarlas, además de que el desempleo está subiendo, le agradecería si me liquidara.

Estados Unidos empezó a frustrarse por no poder terminar.

-Lo siento, pero mis reservas…

-Estados Unidos, no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo como para intentar llevar a tus aliados a la bancarrota. Pero debí saberlo, así son los cerdos capitalistas. Da.

Estados Unidos se molestó.

-Cállate, pedazo de comunista analfabe…

-Estados Unidos-aru, ya no eres la primera potencia mundial-aru, lo mejor sería que todos vinieran a pedirme dinero a mi-aru.-Murmuro China viendo a Brasil e India, quienes estaban con cara de aburrimiento.

Estados Unidos ya tenía rabia.

-Yo aún sigo siendo el país más fuerte del mun…

-¡PASTAAAAAA!

-Silencio, Italien.

-Veee, pero Germania, yo no quiero callarme.

-Entonces haz cien lagartijas en este preciso instante.

-¿Eh?

-Mejor doscientas.

-¡Doitsu!

Estados Unidos ya no pudo contenerse más y revienta.

-¡Cierren la boca de una buena vez! ¡Yo, la nación con el mayor poder del mundo, merezco que me presten atención! ¡Soy el hero, y no puedo salvarlos de las fuerzas del mal si no colaboran conmigo! ¡Así que por su bien, mejor préstenme atención, o les voy a meter un palo en el c-

-Oigan, el avión que debería llevarme a Madrid se averió y no encuentro a Rajoy. ¿Jugamos algo?

-Está bien, pero que los cejones no jueguen.

-Ni los afeminados.

-¡No soy afeminado!

-¡Pues yo no soy cejon!

-¡Tienes orugas encima de los ojos, enano!

-¡Puedo contigo 100 años más! ¡Y tenemos la misma altura!

-Ejem, ¿Vamos a jugar sí o no?

-Oui.

-Yes.

-En ese caso dejen de pelear. Bueno, me pregunto si alguien tiene una idea de que jugar. Y para aclarar, "Arturo" si es un cejon y "Fran" si es un afeminado.

-¿Y si jugamos Verdad o Reto-aru?

-Me da igual. Da.

-¡No soy afeminado! Y estoy a favor de ese juego.

-¡Y yo no soy cejon! Por cierto, supongo que es una buena idea.

-Me resulta sorprendente que sea más fácil decidir un juego que la paz, cuando se supone que todos quieren la paz. ¿No crees, Lovi?

-Cállate bastardo di merda.

-Entonces, si vamos a jugar Verdad o Reto, ¿Quién tiene una botella?

…

-¿Nadie?

…

-Bueno, somos 193 personas sin contar asociados aquí ¿Y nadie tiene una mísera botella?

-Pues creo que el capitalista. Da.

La sala entera se voltea a ver a Estados Unidos (De nuevo) quien sigue cabreado.

-¿Ah, así que después de ignorarme pretenden que les preste mi Coca Cola? Pues no, no lo hare. ¡Ustedes han demostrado ser unos commies!

-No jodas, Alfredo. Solo danos una botella. Que tienes como quinientas en tu puesto sin contar las que no están vacías. Un día de estos te va a dar un paro cardiaco.

-¡Cállate México!

Inglaterra se tensa, pero intenta ser sutil.

-Por favor, Estados Unidos.

-No.

-Please.

-No.

-¿Y qué te parece si a cambio te hago un favor?

-No se…-Se intenta hacer el difícil- Bueno, ¡Si, definitivamente sí!

Inglaterra se aguanta la risa, Estados Unidos absolutamente no sabe mentir.

-¡Di que tu té es asqueroso!

-Mi té es asqueroso… ¿¡Espera un momento, que diga que!?

Inglaterra se indigna por lo lento que su cerebro procesa la información. Estados Unidos se ríe como loco mientras la lanza la botella a España, quien la atrapa.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres jugar?

Estados Unidos acepta con el pulgar, mientras se retuerce de risa. Inglaterra patea con toda su fuerza al estadounidense en cierta parte de su anatomía y luego se sienta en el suelo junto con los demás, formando un círculo.

-¡IGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-Estados Unidos se retuerce en el suelo, dolido.

-Si alguien no está listo que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-¡IGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYY, ME DUELEEEEEEEE MUCHOOOOOO!

-¿Nadie?

-IGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-En ese caso, recuerden que a quien le cae el lado de la tapa, pregunta. Y a quien le cae el... "culo" de la botella le toca responder si prefiere Verdad o Reto.

Estados Unidos sigue gritando al cielo como pobre desamparado.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

-¡Ya cállate, maldito emancipado!-Inglaterra, en un acto de furia, le arrebata una tubería a Rusia y golpea a Estados Unidos. Se ven chorros de sangre.

-Da-Y Rusia está más feliz que nunca.

Mientras tanto, los demás países están expectantes a la botella (Les importa mucho la salud del norteamericano)

La botella para de girar. España sonríe.

-Hungría, puedes preguntarle a Francia lo que quieras.

Hungría sonríe de forma depravada. A Francia le da igual todo.

Y por alguna razón desconocida, a Inglaterra se le congela la sangre de preocupación.

* * *

-¡Regrese para quedarme!-Grita a todo volumen con un megafono en la boca.

(Ojala fuera cierto)

Como creo ya sabran, en estos meses he estado inactivo. Y es que vamos, primero pierdo la inspiracion, despues cuando la recupero se me dañan los DOS computadores al mismo tiempo, por una extraña coincidencia tambien se dañan los del cibercafe de mi barrio, y para rematar, cuando el portatil se arregla, el universo decide que haya un apagon diario en la tarde, que es cuando me dejan usar internet.

Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante. Ahora que ya los problemas anteriormente relatados desaparecieron y estoy de vacaciones, puedo subir historias. Y como me da flojera actualizar Hetalia: Colombian Version! o hacerle un segundo capitulo a The dead of France, pues esto.

Ya, me voy por las ramas. El chiste es que ustedes comenten lo que quieren que X personaje le pregunte a Y personaje, y si es necesario, la reaccion de Z personaje.

¡Ah! Se me olvidaba algo importante: Estan aseguradas dos historias. Una que va por el 50% y es un Lemmon Francia x Inglaterra especial para Navidad, y otra que trata de una boda (Adivinen de quienes) cuyo primer capitulo estara mas o menos para Agosto de este mismo año... Si me llega la inspiracion (EPIC FAIL).


End file.
